Everyday I Love You
"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" is the first and the title track of the single album "ViVi". It is also the solo single album of previously introduced member ViVi. The track features the member HaSeul for the rap. The music video for the song was released on April 16, 2017. The video features a cameo from all the previously introduced members and BlockBerryCreative's first male trainee, now known to be Love of OnlyOneOf. Description ;Original (Moon Seokho, Digipedi Director) : 비비 이야기 #'지금, 좋아해' 뮤직비디오는 안드로이드 비비 자신의 정체성과 사랑에 관한 이야기이다. 달리기 후 숨을 몰아 쉬며 힘들어하는 다른 소녀들을 보며 비비는 생각한다. '나는 왜 친구들처럼 힘들어하지 않을까? 왜 심장이 더 빨리 뛰지 않을까? 나도 가슴이 두근두근하고싶다.' 가슴이 뛸 때까지 달리고 달리던 비비는 결국 낯선 길 한 가운데 멈춰 선다. #'Everyday I Love You' 뮤직비디오의 이야기는 비비가 안드로이드로 개조되기 전, 인간 시절 비비의 기억을 복원해 만들어졌다. #네 번째가 아닌 다섯 번째. 탈색한 머리. 빛나는 왼쪽 눈. 초원을 달리는. ;(Very rough) translation : ViVi's Story #The "Love & Live" music video is a story about the identity and love of Android ViVi. After running, she think, I'm going to look at other girls who breathe and get tired. "Why is it not as hard for me as it is for my friends? Why is my heart not beating faster? I want to be excited." ViVi, who ran and ran until her chest was running, finally stops in a strange way. #The story of the "Everyday I Love You" music video was created by restoring the memory of ViVi's life, before ViVi was converted to an Android. #The fifth, not the fourth. Decolorized mind. The shining left eye. Running through the grasslands. Lyrics |Kor = |Rom = |Eng = }} Image Gallery Promotional Images Behind The Scenes ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 1.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #1 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 2.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #2 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 3.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #3 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 4.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #4 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 5.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #5 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 6.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #6 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 7.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #7 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 8.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #8 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 9.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #9 ViVi Everyday I Love You BTS 10.png|"Everyday I Love You (feat. HaSeul)" MV BTS #10 Screenshots Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** * MUSIC VIDEO: ** ** * OTHER: ** ** ** ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music (unavailable) Credits * Directed by: Noneun Eorini, Yun Yeong Min * Background Vocals by: Park Eun Woo * Guitar Performed by: Jeong Jae Pil * Bass Performed by: Im Ki Beom * Piano Performed by: Kim Won Hyun (Kemosabe by ET) * Synth Performed by: Yun Yeong Min (Kemosabe by ET) * MIDI Programming by: Kim Nam Yeong * Recorded by: Choi Jun Cheol @ C& * Mixed by: Cho Jun Seong @ W Sound Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Busan Teaser= Trivia * "Everyday I Love You" features HaSeul's first rapping part. * Before the music video for "Everyday I Need You" could be released, the music video for "Everyday I Love You" needed to reach 300k views on Youtube. * "Everyday I Love You" is the first debut song in LOOΠΔ's history to feature rapping in it. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Everyday I Love You” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Everyday I Love You Category:Song Category:ViVi Category:HaSeul Category:Title track Category:2017 Release Category:ViVi (single) Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by ViVi